KOTOR: The making of
by Peter.J.Gaffney
Summary: From the untold archives of the Jedi enclave, comes The Making Of KOTOR. Treated as a film production, this series hopes to entail KOTOR in filming...enjoy! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah..unusual format, isn't it? Just fits better. I must specify now – I did NOT come up with this _idea_! Karacat is it's original conceiver to my knowledge, I merely couldn't resist doing my own version. No, I haven't stolen her story – you can see for yourself. Constructive criticism welcome!**

**Now I have a beta reader! Thank you to...Geraint Rennie!**

**KNIGHTS**

**-of the-**

**OLD REPUBLIC**

**the making of**

The room was dark. Very dark. Within it, nine people sat quietly on couches and chairs, the only sound the occasional rustling of paper. The lights were so dim they could barely make out each others faces. The room was also abnormally cool – the sound of a whirring air conditioning unit could be heard every now and again, due to it's temperamental nature.

"Excuse me? Could we have some lights?"a masculine voice asked, his eyes straining to read the text he held.

"Hmm? Oh, sure – sure!"an excited feminine voice replied. The sound of someone fumbling with controls echoed throughout the small chamber briefly, before insanely bright lights flooded the room.

"Statement: THE LIGHT! IT BLINDS ME!"A bronze droid cried out – or at least, it should have been bronze. At the moment it was appearing a little goldish. The young woman at the desk(the one whom had the lighting controls)covered her ears as the droid shouted at an unbelievably high pitch. Her hands moving quickly back to the controls, she dimmed the lights to a standard level.

The seven humanoids in the room blinked rapidly, their eyes trying to adjust to the rapid light fluctuation. For about another ten minutes, they sat quietly reading the scripts in front of them.

"So? What do you think?"the desk woman asked eagerly, virtually hopping around in her seat.

"Observation: I think this one is on caffeine."the bronze droid stated, focusing it's red sensors on her.

"Oh, be quiet HK!"a young Twi'lek girl next to the droid said, whacking it with her copy of the script.

"Sounds like a good deal."a young woman, about 24 years old, replied. There was a murmur of agreement from the humanoids, and a beep of agreement from a small utility droid in the corner, grasping the script with it's internal arms.

"Great!"the desk woman cried out, actually jumping over her desk this time, much to the amusement of a gruff Mandalorian in the corner."Come by tomorrow and we'll sign you up!"Anxious to escape, all nine hastily nodded and fled her office.

_Two months later_

The shuttle was deadly silent now, the only noise being the breathing of it's occupants. With an audible whirring noise, the ramp slowly lowered onto the deck plate of the _Doombridger_. The name was amusing...apparently the designers had made a typo. Cool air wafted in from the interdictor ship's deck, refreshing from the hot and sticky environment of the shuttle. Standing on the threshold, Revan took a pause to breathe in the refreshing air. Soon after, she found herself descending the ramp. She was greeted by Manjsahlw(Man – jAH – LEW), the Director of the production. A dark skinned man in his late 50s, he was a veteran director and producer of many galactic films.

"Revan! It's about time you got here!"Manjsahlw exclaimed, a small smile on his lips.

"I was, erm...delayed."Revan replied hastily and simply as the man gestured for her to walk alongside him. He obliged.

"_Delayed_?"the old man scoffed."Your transport crashed into a _sith battle cruiser_! You nearly whipped out the entire Sith high command!"

"How do you hear about that?"Revan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"There were fifteen news reporters on board..."Noticing the younger person's eyebrow remained arched, Manjsahlw merely shrugged. Shaking her head, Revan accompanied the director towards the elevator.

"So erm...why exactly are we on a Sith interdictor ship?"

"Well...lets just say the producers wanted maximum authenticity. We've got about twenty Sith fighters, a Republic capital ship and the _Ebon Hawk_ – in reality called _Fluffy Dove_."Revan wondered why even such a large production would go out of their way to acquire such ships – filming them would be murder.

"We're using the ships as transport for most of the equipment between shooting locations."Manjsahlw continued, stepping inside the elevator doors as they finally arrived. "We're going to be filimg in an artificial environment a bit, but a lot of the stuff will be on location. We're heading for our studios on Dantooine now."

"Errrm...dantooine?"This production was proving very puzzling to Revan.

"Yeah – don't you know anything? Our studios are there!"

_I have a bad feeling about this..._Revan thought as the elevator doors slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You won't believe what I did...I accidentaly wrote the first part as male Revan. Yes, I'm an idiot...Revan is a _woman _in this story! I've replaced the first chapter though, so it should be fixed by the time this gathers attention – if ever. Enjoy!**

**Instead of dividing into chapters, I'm dividing it into **

**KNIGHTS**

**-of the-**

**OLD REPUBLIC**

**the making of**

**Pre-Production I:**

**Early Days**

Revan stood outside the large, bulky metallic structures that made up the main studios of _Bioware Intergalactic_, the company filming and producing _Knights of the Old Republic_, or KOTOR for short. They were literally in the middle of nowhere – the studios were not far from a sheer cliff, but other than that they were surrounded by rolling hills and plains. There were no Kath hounds close, but they did live in relatively close proximity to the studios. Why they had chosen to build here baffled the young man.

The exterior of the buildings had some moderate activity – speeders moving rather slowly between buildings, people moving crates and all kinds of bizzare objects. Most of the activity came from the inside however, and one could clearly hear noise enimating from one of the interior sets. Sighing, Revan walked up to the main entrance, pushing her way into the building via the double doors. The entrancing lobby was surprisingly busy, people in and out of costume dashing all over the place. Indeed, several half-naked women and men ran in and out, heading for the costume department.

"Ah, Raven!"she heard someone call. Glancing in the voice's direction, she noticed a short blonde haired woman gesturing for her.

_Juliana._ Revan thought instantly – she was the assistant director on the project. She was less demanding in terms of quality, but harsher in terms of keeping to time and the budget. _Thank the Force she's the assistant director..._Clearing his head, she walked over to her.

"Good, Raven, you're here."she said quickly, waving away an elderly aide that was trying to give her a pad. Turning her head, she fixed the elderly man with a lethal glare. "Go away!"she hissed. Sighing, the other man shuffled away. Juliana turned her attention back to Revan.

"Raven - "

"It's Revan."she corrected, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Whatever – you're needed in costuming. We want to get a fit for you're Dark Lord and star forge robes. Go, now!"Snapping her fingers, the assistant director turned on her heels and ran off. Shaking her head, Revan departed for the costuming department.

The corridors of Bioware's studios were, despite their rather long width and length, insanely cramped. People rushed up and down them with scripts, costumes, props, speeders – it seemed as though the entire production was moving through one single corridor. Clearly, the production was well funded.

_Either that, or they've gathered the loudest people in the cluster. _Revan thought to herself as she dodged out of the way of two angry looking Twi'leks. She waited a moment, to let a few other people pass by her, before rejoining the fray and battling his way down the corridor. She felt an incredible sensation of relief as she saw a sign that read 'COSTUMING' above a small door on the left hand side of the third corridor along. Continuing to dodge and shove through the busy paths, she atlast reached the door and quickly pushed it open. Bolting inside, she slammed the door shut behind her.

The costuming department wasn't much better than the corridor. It was gigantic from what Revan could tell, but all kinds of racks and aisles made up a very confusing and awkward maze. Thankfully, someone had had foresight to post signs at different intervals, directing anyone to where they were meant to be. Taking a left, Revan followed the signs that were labelled 'FITTINGS AND DRESSING'. After what seemed like an eternity of navigating robes, cloaks, armour and helmets she finally emerged into a large open space. There was a wall at the end of the space lined with mirrors, and various pedestals to stand on. All kinds of tailoring equipment was laid out on a variety of poor quality metal tables.

Most of the pedestals were occupied, with women and men alike in various states of undress. Most appeared to be getting robe fittings. The majority of the staff were Human women, with a handful of Twi'leks and(to her surprise)droids. Going up to one of the Humans, Revan politely asked who she could see about having her robes fitted.

"Oh, you're Raven?"she replied quietly yet quickly."You'll want to see Juhani. She's down there."the woman gestured absent mindedly to a corridor of armour, at the end of which there was a small enclosure. A cat-like woman could clearly be seen sorting through chest plates.

"Thanks."Revan replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice at being called Raven again. Somewhat reluctantly, she walked away from the tailors and down the small corridor. Quietly, she tapped Juhani on the shoulder.

"ACH! ASSAULT! _ASSAULT_!"the Cathar woman screamed, spinning round and bearing her teeth.

"Whoah pussy cat! Calm down!"Revan hissed loudly, holding up her hand to designate stop.

"Oh, thank god, it's just you."the other woman said, clearly relieved as she let her fangs settle."Err...who are you?"Revan blinked for a moment, confused at the woman's weird remarks.

"I'm Revan. Juliana sent me down to get a fitting for my robe."Revan replied at last, a part of her mind wondering why a cat would be in charge of costuming."Excuse my ignorance but...aren't you one of my co-stars?"

"Yes, I am."Juhani snapped back, unnecessarily angry."So, you're here for the robe fittings?"

"Yes..."Revan replied, mildly concerned that the woman might nibble her ear next.

"LILLY!"the other woman called out, beckoning to one of the free Humans. Obediently, she walked quickly towards them."Get the Star Forge and Revan robe fittings. Hurry!"Lilly nodded, scurrying off to fetch the articles from one of the many rack corridors.

"Please,"Juhani said in a suddenly sweet voice."Go stand on a free pedestal. I'll be with you shortly."Terrified as to what would happen if she didn't, Revan obliged.

* * *

"It itches."Revan said simply, as all kinds of needles were being violently stuck into a simple robe. Juhani was knelt in front of the pedestal, getting the right fitting for the lower half of the Dark Lord robes.

"Stop complaining!"the Cathar spat, thrusting another pin into the garment.

"That was my leg..."Revan mumbled.

"Oh, it's only a small scratch, get over it."

_HOW does this woman get any work? _Revan thought as more pins were literally stabbed into her robe fittings.

"So...you're going to be my co-star _and _costume department head?"Revan asked, curious as to how she would pull it off.

"Yes. My staff handle most of the work, I just organise it. And bite them. I'll spent most of my time rehearsing."

"I think I'm bleeding..."was all Revan could say as another needle was thrust partly into her robes, partly into her leg."Tell me, how did you get this job? Were you a serial killer in a supermarket?"

Juhani shot her a dirty look before returning to her work.

"For your information, we Cathar are masterful tailors!"she spat, almost stabbing a pin right through Revan's leg.

"You just like to sleep on the fresh clothes, don't you?"Revan said quietly, a smile creeping onto her face.

"...sometimes."Juhani admitted quietly and hastily."There, I have the measurements I need. Now for the Star Forge robe..."

_I hope they have a first aid kit here..._

**A/N: These chapters are short for me, but I want to divide things properly. Enjoy.**


End file.
